lone_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Malvado
(Birth name: Alvon Hiedle) Furor Malvado (678- Background Born into a moderately wealthy family. The Hiedle’s were renowned scholars. The first born son was expected to carry the scholar legacy. This started well before the time of Zorna. Their library is said to rival that of the Church’s and have much more restrictive material. His family symbol was an “H” with two quills crossed over. Knowledge and academia was their religion. During the reign of the Grand Emperor, the Hiedle estate was inspected and found to contain blasphemous material. Only young children spared. Alvon’s father gave him a stash of books and told him to hide in a trapdoor. The house is burned down and Alvon escapes thanks to his healing ability. Jumps off a large cliff to commit suicide but survives and is found by a priest who takes him in to the monastery. Creates a new identity and pretends to get visions from Zorna in which you uses his vast knowledge of forbidden stories to make the priests think its true. Starts rumors of the Grand Architects that uses Emperor Kenton as a puppet to control the world and the dark priest sect. Raises through the ranks of priesthood quickly until he is Kenton’s right hand man. Kenton speaks out publicly against the Architects, dies of “old age” the next day. Malvado believes the Zenith is coming and is convinced he is the Ragnork. His vast knowledge of the Ethereal and history sets forth his plan. exhumes Azael's tomb and retrieves his staff. Goes to Pillars and makes a connection to the withered remnants of Valith (left ambiguous, is he just crazy and his vast knowledge is creating this voice). Using his false propaganda he recruits a powerful circle for Architects (Jurani senator, Burgish general and Simoan chieftan). Uses rituals of evil, hallucination, sex and sacrifice to forward his group. It is possible for him to gain the power of the Necromancer with the help of the Kutari stone. Sires Senigva, begins training his Guardians. Meets the King Valentine, begins his recruitment of Terusio to the Council. Demon pendant obtained but not as powerful as he thought. Terusio joins him and helps set his plan to start a large scale war Books He appears in the first book only as a dazzling remnant referred to as the "Sky King". Rhamin sees Terusio talk to this God-like projections in the palace crypts. In the second book he is an accompanying priest in Commander Zoben's squad. Manipulates Zoben to do his bidding as they try to discover what happened to the annihilated Burg army. Vholkin explains to Rhamin about the Architects and the mysterious leader, the man who ordered the killing of their clan and much more. In the climax the sadistic Malvado reveals he is the true leader before killing them but is defeated. Traits and Abilities Described as tall for even a Burg with broad shoulders and an erect posture. His hair is gray and receding with frosty blue eyes and pale wrinkled skin. Extremely intelligent and articulate. Is a deviant of immense power. His body can instantly heal wounds and has slowed down the aging process. Can also manipulate wind without a Talisman. Has a vast knowledge of artifacts. Wields a mysterious staff (Azael's) that is said to physically and mentally drain the wielder. His healing power allows him to wield this powerful weapon indiscriminately.